finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenrir (summon)
Fenrir is a recurring summoned monster in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Fenrir is a wolf, often depicted with a mane and a long thick tail. Although the effects of his summon abilities vary between games, he is usually shown howling at a full moon, common imagery associated with wolves. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Fenrir is an esper obtained in Mobliz after defeating Humbaba for the first time there. Its summon sequence is called Howling Moon (Moon Song in the earlier releases) and grants Image on the party. It costs 70 MP to cast. It teaches Teleport (x10), Banish (x5) and Stop (x3). At level up, it gives a boost of +30% to MP. In the PlayStation version, selecting Fenrir in battle will erroneously read "Fenris". Final Fantasy IX Fenrir is an eidolon summoned by Eiko Carol. It is learned through the Sapphire for 30 AP which Eiko comes equipped with when she joins. Its normal attack calls forth Titan to use the attack Terrestrial Rage, which deals Earth-Elemental damage to all opponents. If Eiko is using the Maiden Prayer, Fenrir will use the Wind-elemental ability called Millennial Decay instead. Fenrir's spell power is augmented by the number of Sapphires in the party's inventory, and summoning him costs 30 MP. Summoning Fenrir earns the Wolf Insanity achievement in the mobile and Steam versions. If Fenrir's Terrestrial Rage attack is summoned on Bombs, sometimes when they use Grow, their graphic will disappear and they become invisible. Fenrir FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept artwork. Fenrir FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork. FFIX Titan.jpg|Concept artwork of Titan. Terrestrial-rage.png|Terrestrial Rage. Terrestrial-rage2.png|Terrestrial Rage. ;Tetra Master Final Fantasy XI Fenrir is one of the five terrestrial Avatars. Associated with both the moon and prophecy, he lives in Full Moon Fountain and was said to have given the gift of magic to the Tarutaru long ago. During the Crystal War, an expert magician known as Karaha-Baruha drained Fenrir's energy from Full Moon Fountain, causing first the gradual loss of life on the Mindartia continent. When he summoned all of Fenrir's power in battle to save Windurst during a siege from the beastmen, the magical overload caused him to vanish forever, along with Fenrir. Since then, summoning magic has been forbidden by the Star Sybil. For Fenrir to take on a physical form once more, the power of the Celestial Avatars are required. Before Fenrir's power was stolen, it was said that he had enough strength to face even Bahamut himself. Along with Diabolos, Alexander, and Odin, Fenrir is one of the more challenging summonable avatars to acquire. The quest to acquire Fenrir, "The Moonlit Path", requires that a summoner reacquires the whispers from the battles against Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Garuda, Leviathan, and Titan. A whisper is lost once the summoner claims a reward for the Prime Avatar fights, thus requiring a rematch with all six of the required avatars in order to have access to The Moonlit Path. Fenrir is somewhat unique in that while he has higher Perpetuation Cost than Carbuncle, his cost is lower than the rest of the avatars, and thus it's possible for some of the best-geared Summoners to reduce the perpetuation cost to the minimum of -1, which is then negated to 0 by Auto Refresh. Fenrir is also the name of a server. ;Abilities Final Fantasy XIV Fenrir is the final boss of the Snowcloak dungeon in Patch 2.4. Players can get Fenrir as a mount at the Manderville Gold Saucer in Patch 2.51. Fenrir-FFXIV.png|Fenrir in ''Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV-Monster-Fenrir.png|Artwork. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLII Fenrir Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 1-2). FFLII Fenrir Alt Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 3). FFLII Fenrir Alt2 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 4). FFLII Fenrir.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 1-2). FFLII Fenrir Alt.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 3). FFLII Fenrir Alt2.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 4). Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Fenrir Sprite.png|''FFVI summon sprite. PFF Fenrir FFIX Sprite.png|''FFIX'' summon sprite. PFF Fenrir Icon.png|''FFIX'' Icon. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Eiko's Millenial Decay summon appears featuring Fenrir. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Explorers-Force FFEF Fenrir.png ''Mobius Final Fantasy Fenrir is a wind-element ability card. Its ability is Shadowbind, which is a ranger ability that allows a single-target wind attack that stuns. It produces four earth orbs in battle. It possesses the extra skills Breaker-Killer, Critical Retrieval and Critical Sundering. Its auto-abilities are Break Power Up+3% and Enhance Wind+3%. It can be obtained from the Ability Card Shop or through Summoning. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Fenrir Artwork.png|Fenrir (★1). FFBE Fenrir Artwork 2.png|Fenrir (★2). FFBE Fenrir Portrait.png|Fenrir's portrait (★1). FFBE Fenrir Portrait 2.png|Fenrir's portrait (★2). World of Final Fantasy WoFF Fenrir.jpg|Fenrir. File:WoFF-Full-Size-Battle.jpg|The characters fighting Fenrir. WoFF Fenrir Artwork.png|Concept art. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fenrir from ''Final Fantasy XI has a shadow-elemental card. Fenrir from Final Fantasy IX appears in the trading card game with a Wind-elemental card. The cards depicting him from Final Fantasy Explorers are earth-elemental. Fenrir TCG.png|Trading card. Fenrir2 TCG.png|Trading card. Fenrir3 TCG.png|Trading card. MutantFenrir TCG.png|Trading card. ''Triple Triad Fenrir from the series appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version playable via the Final Fantasy Portal App. 235a Fenrir.png|''Final Fantasy XI''. 235b Fenrir.png|''Final Fantasy XI''. 235c Fenrir.png|''Final Fantasy XI''. 428a Fenrir.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. 428b Fenrir.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. 428c Fenrir.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. 551a Fenrir.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. 551b Fenrir.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. 551c Fenrir.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Fenrir, alongside other recurring ''Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated. There is also a stronger version of Fenrir that can be fought, called Vanargand. Etymology See also *Fenrir's summon sequences